Unfaithful
by LetUsDream
Summary: One-shot. Love triangle between Naruto, Kiba and her. How will this end..? NOT Yaoi


**Unfaithful**

Naruto/Kiba

- Ah, - Yuri (meaning lily) collapsed on her bed with a loud sigh of relief. It felt so good to relax after taking a nice shower after a long and exhausting training. This time she trained together with Naruto, because others were away either on the mission or about their own business. "Naruto really changed" she thought to herself thinking back to the training they had, it was the first time she saw him after he was gone for a while, "He really grown up and… got so handsome" at that thought small blush emerged on her cheeks, but she shrugged it off and closed her eyes to drift away to a dream world.

- Yuri, - a girl opened her eyes slowly from a voice calling her name softly and a light nudge.

- Ah, Kiba, what time is it? Did I fall asleep? – she smiled at him, rubbing her eyes.

- Yeah, you did. It is almost seven in evening, - he smiled back at her leaning down to give her a light peck on her lips. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he put his around her waist, helping her up, - How was the training? – asked Kiba.

- It was good, but so tiring. Naruto really grown up and got stronger, ey, - Yuri replied.

- Yeah, that is Naruto, - he nodded in agreement, - Well, shall we? – he smiled at her offering his hand.

- Hai, - she smiled back at him taking his hand and so they left her place. It was a date; Kiba promised her a memorable evening as this was their one year anniversary.

Kiba took Yuri to a nice restaurant, it was their favorite place they gone to occasionally. Very nice place and very good food, but most of all, Yuri was a sucker for their green tea ice-cream with banana tempura. That made Kiba smile every time she would order extra large of it; she was so cute eating that ice-cream, just like a little kid who's given a favorite toy – so sincerely happy. He would never even imagine that something totally opposite would ever take place, something like what was about to happen…

- It was perfect, Kiba, - Yuri smiled placing her hands over Kiba's, snuggling her back closer to his chest, as they sat on the grass under the tree, watching the sun go down.

- As you are, baby-girl. Happy anniversary, - he whispered into her ear, placing a light kiss on her cheek and hugging her tighter.

- Happy anniversary, Kiba, - a very sweet smile framed her cherry lips. They sat like that for another half hour until the sun fully disappeared behind the horizon switching places with the moon.

- It's getting late, let's head back now, Yuri, - said Kiba getting up and helping Yuri up.

- Yeah, let's go, tomorrow is another busy day ey, - she agreed, stretching herself a little after sitting for a while in the same position.

- Yeah, I got to wake up early tomorrow, got some things I need to take care of, - replied Kiba walking by his girlfriend's side.

- I see, - she took him by the hand leaning her head against his shoulder, - Well then, don't walk me home, I'll take my time a little longer taking a walk. And you, mister, make sure to get enough of sleep.

- Yes ma'am, - Kiba chuckled lightly kissing her on the side of her head as they walked on down the streets of Konoha. There were almost no people around to be seen, but only light in some of the windows.

- Alright dear, I'm gonna go now, have a good night, - Yuri and Kiba stopped beside his house, - Sleep tight, - she smiled, giving him a sweet kiss on his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

- Uh, sure, but it won't be the same without you, - smirked Kiba with mischievous smile.

- Get out, Kiba, - she playfully slapped her hand against his chest, - Good night now, - she said, planting a light peck on his lips.

- Night, Yuri, - he smiled back at her, checking her out as she turned to leave.

Yuri walked down night Konoha streets with occasional lights coming out of windows. She looked up at the sky walking slowly, it was so nice, she could see all the stars shining so beautify down from above. As she was about to turn to the other street, still watching the sky and stars, all of a sudden she fell back on the ground from the harsh impact with running Naruto, who apparently wasn't really watching where he was going. Thus she landed down on her back with Naruto on top of her.

- I'm so sorry, Yuri-chan! – exclaimed Naruto once he realized what just happened, - I didn't notice you there, so sorry… - he stopped talking for a moment as their eyes met. Only now noticing how close his face was to Yuri's. A strange look passed across Yuri's face, but it was gone in an instance. Naruto's gaze made its way to her soft cherry lips and then back up. Was that a spark? Regaining his "consciousness", he managed to straighten his thoughts again, - Are you ok?

- Um, well, I am, but you can get off of me now, Naruto, - she replied in "as-a-matter-of-fact" tone.

- Oh, right, - muttered Naruto getting up, blushing lightly. He then offered his hand to Yuri, helping her to her feet.

- Where were you hurrying so badly? – asked Yuri fixing her shirt.

- Ah I was on my way home, not really hurrying… - he answered, scratching the back of his head, then he hesitantly looked at Yuri, - Well, why are you walking alone, it's kind of late…

- I was walking home; decided to take a walk before sleep so I took a longer rout, - she said with a light smile. Then she lowered her gaze, looking at Naruto's chest, she only now noticed that his jacket was zipped only half way, exposing his chest a little. Damn he was hot; she blushed.

- I thought Kiba would be walking you home… - he trailed off.

- Ah, yeah, well, he has to wake up really early tomorrow, so I told him not to walk me home, - she returned her gaze back up.

- I could… walk you home..? – Naruto offered as his eyes met Yuri's.

- Um… - Yuri's heart skipped a beat as she looked into his beautiful blue eyes, - Ok, sure.

They chatted as they walked down sleepy streets of Konoha in direction of Yuri's home, they didn't even notice as time passed and they were already in front of Yuri's door.

- Uh, we're already here, - said Yuri, looking up at her windows, - Hmm, I don't really want to sleep yet, I slept during the day and still got a lot of energy left, - she sighed at the thought, she really was enjoying Naruto's company.

- Yeah, nether I want to sleep, after the training I got really exhausted that I had a nap during the day too, - he replied looking into Yuri's eyes; they sparkled in the moonlight that was hitting her face.

- You want come in for tea? – she asked with a little of hesitation, not sure of his reply.

- Um, sure, - a sincere smile appeared on Naruto's face.

Naruto and Yuri sat across each other by the small dinner table having some green tea.

- So your parents aren't home? – asked Naruto, looking around the place.

- Yeah, my mom went to the other village to help out my granny, she gotten very old, so she's staying with her for a while, - Yuri replied taking a sip of her tea. Naruto leaned back in his chair.

- So you have place all to yourself, huh, - he mumbled. They sat there talking, not noticing the time pass by.

- So how long you guys been together? – asked Naruto.

- A year, - Yuri replied finishing her, now cold, tea, - What about you and Sakura? Any luck?

- Nah, - Naruto smirked, - Ain't happening. Sakura was a kid's crush, I've changed, and she's just not my type.

- Is that so? – same strange look appeared in Yuri's eyes.

- Yeah, she is just not that interesting and there is not much we can talk about with her, - he said leaning on the table slightly, his eyes meeting Yuri's, slight smile appearing on his lips.

- Really? – said Yuri in a kind of playful tone, leaning on the table as well, her face aligning Naruto's. She could feel her heart beating a little faster and uneven, she could feel the heat rising in the room.

- Yeah, - now it was Naruto's turn, a playful smirk appeared on his face, - She is only a friend, - his face was now very close to Yuri's, his heart beating faster with every second.

- A friend, - she repeated Naruto's words in a breath as her eyes traveled to his lips and back up looking into his blue eyes, she bit her lip lightly.

- Yeah, - said Naruto almost in a whisper brushing away Yuri's hair away from her face, his lips now inches away from hers, - A friend, - he whispered before pressing his warm lips against Yuri's.

Moments later it was a passionate kiss turning into make out session with Naruto topless having Yuri pressed against the wall. So much passion, where did it come from? One thing Yuri knew, it was so different from what they had with Kiba, she doesn't remember anymore the last time it was so passionate between them. Now she was enjoying every moment of this new feeling; was it pure passion? Lust? Thrive for the thrill? Or maybe a change of heart? But this; it was totally new; she didn't even think Naruto had it in him. In no time he had his hands all over her; he picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and carried her into her bedroom.

_Theme: Yuri: The Veronicas – I Can't Stay Away_

The time was passing by, it now has been a month since the time she had Naruto over.

- Hey Kiba, - said Yuri, placing peck on his lips.

- Hey Yuri, - he replied with a small smile, he seemed a little upset, - So you're going to train with Naruto again tonight, huh?

- Yeah babe, - she smiled at him again, not noticing his feelings, - Oh there he is now, I have to go. Oh, and I'll probably be late, so I guess I won't see you tonight, sorry, - she said, placing a kiss on his cheek, running off to Naruto's direction. Kiba stood there for another minute of two watching as Naruto and Yuri were walking away toward training grounds, he sighed with a sense of sorrow, something seized his heart. With that Kiba turned around and walked off into unknown direction.

- It was a good training, Naruto, - said Yuri panting.

- Yeah, - he agreed walking up to her and placing his hands around her waist, smiling. She smiled back.

- Not here, Naruto, someone might see us. Let's head back now, it's already late, - she said, taking his hand off of her slowly.

- Argh, Yuri, I don't care if they see us, I have feelings for you, - he protested, but she only smiled at him with her sweet smile that Naruto was powerless against.

- Let's go, - she sad tagging on his hand. They went back and ended up at Naruto's place as they did many times before…

_Theme: Kiba: Sr-71 – My World_

- Hey Kiba, - Yuri sat down next to a brown-haired boy with a white dog sitting beside him; he looked troubled.

- Hey, - Kiba replied in an even tone not even looking up at her.

- Are you ok? – she looked at him with concern.

- Sorry, Yuri, I have to go, I have things I need to take care of, and I probably won't see you tomorrow either, - he said standing up.

- Uh… Why? – she asked in a faint tone, looking up at him, but he was facing the other direction.

- I'm going to be busy, now excuse me, I have to go, - he replied, walking off and Akamaru tailing after him. She lowered her head looking down at her feet and sighed.

It was about a week that they haven't spoken with Kiba, she hasn't seen him at all. She really felt broken down; she didn't know what to do and what is going on with Kiba, it was unlike him. She was avoiding Naruto all week, and now he was trying to meet with her.

Yuri walked down the street as she heard familiar voice calling her name but she didn't even look that way and continued walking. Few moments later she felt a grip on her arm stopping her and turning her around to face Naruto.

- What's going on, Yuri? Why are you avoiding me? – asked Naruto with uneasy look on his face.

- Ah, Naruto… - she trailed off a little.

- What is it? – he demanded, - I thought we had something!

- Naruto… What we had, it was great, but… - it seemed like it was hard on her too, - this is wrong, it has to stop, Naruto. I can't do this anymore.

- But why? – Naruto was very upset and kind of angered at the same time, - Why are you doing this to me?

- I'm so sorry, Naruto…

- Don't do this to me, - he pleaded, - I love you, Yuri! – but Yuri stayed silent, waiting for her reply a little longer, he looked in the eyes only to shake his head in disappointment.

- I am sorry, Naruto, - the only what she could manage to say, as the blond ninja turned around and walked away. With that she couldn't hold it in anymore, as the tears started to drip down her cheeks she fell on her knees, burying her face in her hands.

Only late at night she came back to her place to see Kiba standing beside her door leaning against the wall.

- Where have you been this late? I've waited for you, - said Kiba turning his gaze to her face; her face expression, red eyes and lips from crying – it was a sad picture, but despite the urge to hug her and comfort in his arms, he felt pain in his chest, he didn't show his feelings.

- I was taking a walk, - she replied in a quiet voice looking down, not wanting to show him her face.

- It's time we talked, - said Kiba in serious voice.

- Let's go inside, ok? – she said opening the door to her apartment. Kiba nodded and walked in with Yuri behind, shutting the door.

- So tell me, Yuri, - he now looked straight into her eyes, - Tell me what is it between you and Naruto?

She didn't say anything turning her gaze away from him.

- Tell me that nothing happened between the two of you! – he said in demand raising his voice now, there was something of a pleading in his eyes that she would say 'nothing happened', he really wanted to believe it was only his mind playing tricks on him. Yuri only lowered her head looking down; she stayed silent, she really didn't know what to say.

- Yeah, - he said now in disappointment, - I didn't think so.

With that Kiba turned around walking toward the door.

- Kiba! – Yuri cried out in despair, tears streaming down her cheeks, but he didn't even stop on his way out, soundly shutting the door behind him. She fell down on the floor with her hands supporting her.

- Please don't leave, - she cried almost silently her voice turning to whisper as the tears ran down her cheeks and onto the floor, - I'm so sorry…


End file.
